


Being with Emma

by magicmumu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Emma was more difficult than even Regina had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being with Emma

Being With Emma  
by Erin Griffin  
Fandom: Once Upon a Time  
Pairing: Emma/Regina (Remma, Swan Queen)  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I think we all know what would be going on if I did.  
I don't know how I feel about this one. I think it could be better, but I am done fighting with it for now. If you like it, I will put up the companion piece I have for it called 'Being With Regina'.

Being with Emma was harder than Regina had ever imagined it would be, not that the mayor had spent much time daydreaming about the scenario. She had expected almost nonstop bickering, the fights over parenting duties, the messes around the house, but there were many other things that Regina discovered about Emma that were sometimes maddening, often times baffling, and always heartbreaking as soon as Regina understood the reasoning. There were of course nightmares. It was a Russian Roulette of which trigger had either woman waking up in gasps, only to be soothed back to sleep. It surprised her that more often than not that Emma woke up more than she did, clawing at the blankets. Always a fighter, her savior.  
Emma was a hoarder. It was true she didn't have a lot of things, and deep down Regina suspected Emma was prepared to get kicked out at any moment, but what little she had, she kept to herself. Any extra food Emma had left over was found all over the house, in Emma's pockets, in cabinet and shelves in the mansion that Regina herself had forgotten existed. Regina tried to almost in vein to convince Emma that there was plenty of food and that her left overs would be fine in the refridgerator. It had gotten Emma to slow down at meals, which was its own victory. Eventually, after many months, Regina had gotten Emma a small tub in the closet that she otherwise pretends doesn't exist until any odors emit from it.  
Emma was passionate, whether she was fighting or fucking. It was the first thing that Regina had fallen in love with about Emma. She stood by her beliefs, no matter how right or wrong she may be. Regina was prepared for this, but she hadn't thought that some of the same arguments would pop up over and over again, usually about how to raise Henry as he entered his teenage years. Emma wanted the reins to be loosened, but I knew first hand what happened to magical children when they got out of control. some things they compromised on, such as allowing Henry to choose the extra curricular activities and then pushing him when he decided he no longer wanted what he chose, if only to the end of the class or sports season. Some things Regina had to let go of, and there were things that Emma couldn't be a part of as much as all three of them had tried, such as inside jokes from Henry's childhood. Regina scheduled time for Emma and Henry to do whatever it is so that they had things to talk about as well, not to mention the jokes involving a certain Operation Cobra.  
Like any relationship, Regina supposed, it took a lot of work, and there were times she wondered if it was easier to just call it quits, but then there were the moments when Emma would show her love that told Regina that neither of them were going anywhere. Emma touch her shoulder on her way to or from any room when Regina hadn't heard I love you yet that day. She did little things throughout the day and said her feelings in the dark at night. She held her securely, never tightly, and loved Regina as she always was.

Being with Emma Swan is difficult. Loving her isn't.


End file.
